Jogando Xadrez
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando o calmo Mu de Áries resolve jogar xadrez com nada mais e nada menos que...Seiya de Pégasus.


**Jogando Xadrez**

"**FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010"**

**Tema: Xadrez.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Santuário, casa de Áries._

Estava Mu, cavaleiro de Ouro que protegia esta casa, realizando algo que há muito estava adiando. Ora devido às armaduras que esperavam por conserto, ora a própria falta de vontade de fazer isso. Limpar sua oficina e jogar fora tudo o que não havia mais utilidade.

Acabou achando entre as inúmeras quinquilharias um velho tabuleiro de xadrez e suas peças intactas e guardadas. Ele havia dado a Kiki e o garoto nunca havia dado a devida atenção ao jogo, ou guardado adequadamente.

Relembrou do tempo em que jogava xadrez com o mestre Shion para passar o tempo e exercitar a mente e sorriu. Correu para o lado de fora da Casa de Áries e olhou para os lados, procurando qualquer um para jogar xadrez com ele. Viu Seiya descendo as escadas, vindo de Touro, assobiando despreocupado.

-Pégasus, vem cá!-chamou Mu.-Está ocupado agora?

-Não. Estou folgado.-respondeu o rapaz com ar curioso.-Algum problema?

-Não. Na verdade queria te convidar para jogar xadrez comigo. Você sabe jogar?

-Claro que sei!-Pégasus ficou entusiasmado.-Aldebaran me ensinou outro dia.

-Ótimo!-Mu sorriu, ele havia ensinado Aldebaran a jogar e ele fora um excelente aluno.

Colocou o tabuleiro numa mesa e arrumou as peças. Seiya fez questão que Mu começasse, e ele o fez, movendo um peão duas casas. Ficou esperando Seiya fazer a jogada dele. Esperou um minuto...dois...cinco...

-Seiya.

-Hm?

-Não vai fazer a sua jogada?

-Calma que estou analisando friamente a sua jogada.

-Seiya.

-Hm?

-Eu só movi um peão. Que jogada você está falando?

-No xadrez, cada jogada é essencial para definir o vencedor!-dizia Seiya seriamente e Mu teve que concordar com isso.

Por isso o ariano cruzou os braços e esperou pacientemente que ele fizesse a jogada. Esperou mais cinco minutos, dez...Seiya fez menção de mover uma peça, Mu ficou ansioso, Seiya balança a cabeça negativamente e volta a pensar por mais dez minutos, vinte minutos e...

-FAZ LOGO A JOGADA, PÉGASUS!-gritou Mu, assustando o japonês.

-Calma, cara. Eu não te apressei quando você jogou, oras.-diz contrariado, movendo um peão uma casa para frente.-Sua vez.

Mu respirou fundo para se recuperar -não iria deixar algo tão bobo estragar seu dia- e voltou a olhar para o tabuleiro, ia mexer em um cavalo quando Seiya o interrompeu.

-Espera! – ordenou.

Mu parou com a mão sobre a peça e olhou incrédulo o cavaleiro de bronze fitar as peças do tabuleiro como se fosse um maníaco, com olhos arregalados.

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou, com medo da resposta.

-Estou jogando mal olhado em sua jogada.-Seiya respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Jogando mal olhado?-voltou a perguntar com cautela.

-É. É um truque que aprendi com o Aldebaran. Ele diz que temos que lançar mal olhado nas jogadas do adversário.-respondeu sem desviar o olhar da peça sobre qual Mu ainda mantinha a mão sobre ela, suspensa.

Mu piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza do que ouvira e depois perguntou com cautela:

-Posso mover minha peça agora?

-Ainda não.

Seiya começou a mover a mãos sobre as peças, fazendo caretas. Mu o olhou sem acreditar, constrangido.

- Em nome de Atena, o que está fazendo?

-Estou fazendo uma mandinga que o Máscara da Morte me ensinou para azarar suas peças e assim você fará uma jogada errada!-ainda fazendo gestos e caretas.

Uma gota clássica escorreu pelo rosto de Mu, que contou mentalmente até dez. Se fosse fazer uma jogada errada seria porque Seiya estava fazendo micagens na sua frente. Imaginou o quanto Máscara da Morte teria rido ao ensinar o cavaleiro a fazer esta "mandinga".

-Terminou?

-Só um momento.-Seiya voltou a fitar o tabuleiros, Mu passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.-Agora pode.

Mu respirou fundo e fez a jogada com o cavalo. Agora era a vez de Seiya, que fitava o tabuleiro. Ele ficou assim por cinco minutos e a paciência do ariano estava em seu limite.

-Pensando na sua jogada, ainda?-perguntou Mu maldizendo o momento que decidiu limpar a sua oficina.

-Não. Estou enviando bons fluídos para as minhas peças e...

-CHEGAAAAA!!!- bradou o cavaleiro de ouro.

Em seguida, Seiya é lançado por Mu porta afora da Casa de Áries, que por pouco não atinge Shaka -que habilmente desvia-se do rapaz instantes antes dele passar- e o máximo que ocorre é o leve balançar dos longos cabelos loiros do cavaleiro de ouro, seguido pela expressão de espanto no rosto do mesmo ao abrir os olhos para ver Seiya praticamente limpar o chão do átrio de entrada com o rosto.

-Pelo Iluminado! O que houve?

Seiya fica sentado imediatamente, gemendo muito, segurando a hemorragia nasal com ambas as mãos enquanto Shaka se aproximava.

-Seiya, o que houve?

-É o Mu que não sabe perder. Eu estava ganhando no jogo de xadrez e ele teve esta reação...aiaiaiai...

-Por Atena, eu não sabia que Mu era tão mal perdedor e...

Um tabuleiro de xadrez é lançando de dentro da casa e acerta a nuca de Seiya, que quica e cai nas mãos de Shaka, que habilmente o pegou no ar.

-Viu?-Seiya apontando para o tabuleiro, com a cara novamente no chão, gemendo.

-Buda, ilumine os que se entregam a ira inutilmente.-Shaka faz uma prece e suspira.-E você? Está bem?

-Sim...-Seiya fica em pé, esfregando a nuca dolorida e olhando de Shaka para o tabuleiro.-Quer jogar xadrez?

Fim (?)


End file.
